The need for mobile maintenance platforms and stands has been recognized and various wheeled and transportable versions of such equipment have been made available for construction, servicing and repair of buildings, high lines and other equipment requiring an elevated worker support. There is a special need for an improved and mobile maintenance stand for servicing aircraft. Large aircraft require relatively tall maintenance stands, which require a relatively large base frame which needs to be mobile so it can be moved from place to place and into proper position for aircraft servicing.